Ultimate Crossover Story (HIATUS)
by SteveB59
Summary: What happens when your favorite characters from Death Note, Tokyo Ghoul, and perhaps some others are transported to the Black Butler universe? Who will butt heads? Will romance occur? Will they ever make it back to their own universe? I would love it if someone would collab on this with me for additional ideas and such. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please comment and give me some feedback and ideas, please! :D

 **Black Butler Universe**

It was a cold, December night in England on December 14, 1890. Ciel Phantomhive sipped his tea as he watched his three idiotic servants try to put on a little play. He appreciated the gesture, of course, but did they really think that _he_ , the great Earl of the Phantomhive estate, guard dog for the queen, would enjoy their childish play?

Mey-Rin had just finished her monologue, which consisted of her describing how _fabulous_ her master was, when the parlor doors opened to reveal Sebastian, his hair covered in snowflakes. He walked over to Ciel and handed him a letter with the Queen's seal on it.

"This is for you, my young master"

Ciel nodded, turning his attention back to the three fools. "I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me." He stood up and left, Sebastian trailing after him like the obedient butler.

"Ah man, we were just getting to the good part!" Finny exclaimed, slumping down into a chair. "Now what do we do?! That was supposed to be our present to the young master! He was going to be so happy that he would actually _smile_!" He promptly burst into tears. The other two just rolled their eyes and plopped down into some chairs.

"Don't cry, Fin!" Bardroy told him, "We can just continue it when Bocchan comes back, right?" Finny instantly perked up, jumping up into the air.

"We shouldn't be sitting here than! We should be practicing! Maybe we could add a part for Tanaka too!" They all looked over to Tanaka, who was sitting in the corner, drinking his tea.

 **In Ciel's Office**

"I can't believe Her Majesty took in some random vagabonds and is just pawning them off onto me! I'm no babysitting service after all. I'm a respected Earl, who should _not_ be taking care of some street people!" Ciel ranted. The letter, sitting on his table, had indeed came from Her Majesty, although the contents of it perplexed Ciel. The Queen had run across some strange folk on the streets, and according to her they seemed "Different in many ways. It was my duty to help them, of course!" And now she was making Ciel take care of them and help them with whatever they need until she can find a good place for them. _They must be children_ , Ciel thought, _I mean, Her Majesty wouldn't take in random vagabonds!_

"So what shall I tell Her Majesty's messenger?" Sebastian said, a slight smirk evident on his face.

"I cannot disobey Her Majesty, so I must take care of these _people_." Ciel said, sighing in the end. "Tell the messenger that I shall take them in, however, they shall work for me for the time that they're here. A little work never killed anyone." Sebastian smirk turned into a smile, and he felt the urge to laugh. The irony was very evident, as Ciel had barely worked a day in his life.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he exited. Ciel sat down with a sigh, thinking about what was to come. How many were there going to be? He wasn't going to house an entire orphanage of children. He could barely handle the three servants he had now, how would he handle the newcomers? He finally decided that he would make Sebastian handle them, as he was much too busy.

All Ciel hoped for at this point was that they weren't just street rats who would mooch off of him


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note POV**

As Light, L, Misa, and Near rode through the streets of England, each of them were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Even the great detective couldn't figure out how they got to England, much less 1890. All he could remember was falling asleep while looking for something about the infamous Kira. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the side of a cobble stoned street, surrounded by the others.

All Light could think about was his Death Note. His Death Note, which he left in his bag, was back in the 21st century. _Great_ he thought _Just frickin great!_

"Is everything alright, Yagami-kun?" L asked him, looked at him from across the carriage.

"Other than the fact that we've somehow travelled back in time, yes, I'm swell!" Light then continued to look out the window, looking at the strange outfits and building styles. The notion that they went back in time perplexed him, and he wanted answers. Fast.

"Where are we going anyway?! And I really have to pee!" Misa exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on her seat, causing the carriage to sway. Light held her down, as he didn't need the carriage to turn over and get him killed. He had too many plans to still accomplish.

After half an hour of talking over the current predicament they were in, the carriage stopped in front of a large manor. As soon as they stepped out of the carriage, they could tell that theirs wasn't the only carriage to arrive. A carriage similar to theirs stopped right behind theirs, letting out a group of people who seemed to be in the same age group as them. L began to asses each of the people stepping out, trying to discern if they could be a possible threat. Most of them looked okay, although, the one with the white hair gave off a bad vibe.

"Welcome, guests, to the Phantomhive manor." _Who the hell is Phantomhive_ Light thought. "If you would please follow me to the dining room, we have a lovely spread ready for you." The butler began walking towards the manor, obviously expecting everyone to follow him. As soon as Misa walked in the giant manor, she knew she was in heaven. It was _amazing_ , and it looked like a perfect place for a romantic evening with Light!

The butler lead them through a few other rooms, describing their function and other details that Near found extremely trivial. All he wanted to know was where they kept the toys. He was having _serious_ withdrawal!

They finally stopped in front of a giant set of double doors, which the butler opened to reveal a grand dining room, with what appeared to be a child sitting at the end of the table.

L noticed that the kid's eyes, actually eye, as he was wearing an eye patch, widened as he took in the number of people. According to his calculations, there was approximately eight of them in total, four of which L was acquainted with.

"I was not expecting Her Majesty to send so many," the child began, "But we must make do, I guess. Greetings, guests, and welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I am your host, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Please, sit." He gestured to the other seats at the table, which they all sat down at. As soon as L sat down, everyone looked at him with an expression of disbelief. L, however, did not get the message, as he continued to sit in that fashion. The first course was served by the butler from before, as well as a clumsy red haired maid who spilled wine all over the tablecloth. Misa was instantly enthralled with the girl, looking at her as if she were her next project. _This girl would definitely look better in black!_ Misa thought to herself.

L was, like before, looking at the other guests, trying to discern what type of person they were. The white haired male looked suspicious, and even the one with half their head shaved looked a little shady. Especially since his eyes were black with a red iris. The little girl looked innocent, but the other female with the dark purple hair kept giving him glares once in awhile when she wasn't glaring at someone else. L came to the conclusion that keeping his distance from these people would be his best course of action, and he planned on telling the others when they got time to themselves.

Once dessert was finished and L had finished his seventh piece of cake, the kid stood up and looked at everyone sitting down. "Now that we've all finished, I would like to inform you all that since you will be staying at my residence for an extended period of time, you shall take up the positions of being my servants. If you have any troubles adjusting, my butler Sebastian is always on duty, as well as the other four servants. As to when you shall leave, that I cannot answer, as I do not know myself how you have come to arrive here." He drank the rest of his wine. "Sebastian, will you see them all to their rooms. I will be in my study once you are finished." And with that, the Earl left all the guests sitting their in astonishment.

Light was seething with anger. _A servant?! Why must we be servants to this brat of a child?!_ Near was indifferent about the matter, he only cared that they got home sooner than later. Misa wasn't happy about this either, as she appalled doing _chores_! L, on the other hand, was more than happy to carry out the position of a servant, as long as he got to work down in the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about all the cake and sweets that would most likely be down there.

The butler, Sebastian, clapped his hands together, which apparently signaled the other servants to come out. The red haired maid came out, along with a small blond hair boy, a taller blond, and an old man, who was sipping some tea. "Mey-Rin, if you would please show the ladies to their quarters."

Mey-Rin nodded her head. "Yes sir!" She then turned towards the table. "If the ladies would follow me." Misa stood up, as well as the other two girls, and then they were lead out of the dining room.

Sebastian then turned to the other three. "Finny, Baldroy, please lead the males to their rooms. I must go see to the young master's needs."

"Yes sir!" they both replied. Light, Near, and L stood up and were lead down a few flights of stairs towards a basement area.

"Alright," Baldroy said when they stopped in front of a few doors. "You'll be split into groups, one group of two and another one with three. This'll be your groups for your rooms, got it? Finny, take it away."

" 'kay! In the first room'll be…" he looked closely at the paper he was reading. "Kaneki, I think? And Light. You'll be in this room here!" He pointed to a door across the hall from him. "And in the other room'll be, umm...Uta? And L and Near! You're going to be in this room!" He pointed to the one adjacent to Light's room. "Now, you best be going to bed, you have duties to do tomorrow." Baldroy and Finny left, leaving the guests to settle into their rooms. It wasn't really hard to "settle in" as they had no belongings with them except maybe a wallet or something like that.

Near immediately claimed the bed that was in the far corner of the room, in which he promptly fell asleep in. L took the one in the middle of the two beds, but he did not sleep. He just sat watching the guy who's name was Uta. He took the bed closest to the door, and all he did was just lie back and close his eyes. But L knew he was not sleeping either, so he just sat and watched him.

Light situated himself in the bed in the corner, wanting to be as far from the white haired weirdo as possible. The guy, Kaneki, claimed his bed and simply lied there and stared at the ceiling, not saying a word.

Misa, on the other hand, was roomed with the purple haired girl, whose name was Touka. She tried to get a conversation out of the girl, however, Touka did not want anything to do with her. Misa, in the end, ended up falling asleep.

Eventually, even L fell asleep, leaving only Sebastian as the only one awake.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay so, I know it's been a really long time since the last chapter. IM SORRRYYYYY! I haven't really had any motivation but I've gotten a bunch of messages telling me to continue it. I will try my hardest to get a new chapter out soon. If anyone wants to work on this story with me I'd be happy to work with you. Also if anyone has any comment on what should happen next I will take them into account.

Thankies!


	4. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Ghoul POV**

Kaneki did not like the roommate he was placed with. He seemed to be one of those stuck up preppy school type of person. They're the type of people who don't have a care in the world, and Kaneki hated him for that.

Uta didn't particularly care about the people he was roomed with. He had gotten a few hours of sleep, but woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. So he decided to just stare at his roommates. Both were fast asleep, and Uta just couldn't keep his eyes off of the one people called L. What a strange name, but his name is Uta, so he really shouldn't complain.

Touka, on the other hand, was furious. She finally fell asleep, but not before that like whiny bitch Misa finally shut her trap. She wouldn't shut up about her boyfriend, Light, and why she wasn't roomed with him since they were " _madly_ in love". Finally, she shut up after Touka told her she would skin her alive if she didn't.

When everyone finally awoke, they were each greeted by one of the servants coming into their room to inform them of today's tasks. Kaneki was to help Bardroy in the kitchen, which he was not pleased about. It brought up the past, which he tried not to think about as much as possible. Touka was to help Mey-Rin polish the staircase and take care of the dishes and silverware. She didn't really mind doing that, for she _had_ worked in a cafe, but for the fact that Misa was doing that as well. If that girl didn't shut her trap she would be in for a world of hurt.

Hinami was to help Finny in the garden by picking the necessary herbs for tonight's dinner. And lastly, Uta was to work with the head butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Hinami burst out laughing when Uta came out of his room wearing a suit identical to Sebastian's, minus the pin. Kaneki even cracked a smile at seeing him. Uta looked less than pleased with his current situation.

"Now that everything is settled," Sebastian said, addressing all of them, "Get to work!"

Hours later, the four of them were pretty tired. Bardroy would not stop using a flamethrower to cook the meals. He claimed it cooked things faster, but Kaneki was none too happy when some of his hair went up in flames, so he confiscated it. Mey-Rin and Misa would not stop their prattling about the men that they fancy, plus they started using _shoe polish_ instead of the staircase polish. Uta, though usually keeping a calm exterior, looking absolutely tired and annoyed. The kid, Ciel Phantomhive, was a little brat and demanded everything to be perfect. If there was one little thing out of line it had to be redone. He couldn't count the number of times he had to keep making tea for the "young master" because it didn't capture the flavor enough. He also constantly had to be alert in case Ciel needed anything. Sebastian was just merely watching Uta do his job for him for some of the time. Hinami was the luckiest one out of all of them. Although, Finny almost did tear up the ground with his strength…

"I don't see why we have to work like slaves here! We didn't _ask_ to come here!" Touka complained, crossing her arms. They were sitting in Kaneki's room. Light was currently not there; he was still working in the kitchen with Bard, cleaning up.

"And the people...that head butler seems odd, and that Light character too. Keep an eye on them." Kaneki said, taking off the apron he had been wearing. He then turned to Uta. "Did anything seem strange to you while you were working with him."

Uta nodded. "When he was cleaning the library, he did so at an alarming pace. One much too fast for a human. He isn't a ghoul though…"

"Well then what the hell is he?!" Touka said, thoroughly exasperated at this point. She just wanted to go back to Anteiku, serve coffee, and get through college. She was _not_ going to stay here forever working as a _servant_ to that child!

"I'm simply one hell of a butler.." A voice from the doorway said. Everyone almost jumped a mile in the air. No one had heard or even smelled him coming, and yet here he was. "Shouldn't you all be out doing work?"

"Yes sir…" they mumbled, walking past Sebastian as he smirked. They all went back to their positions swiftly, trying to get away from Sebastian as quick as possible.

Later in the day, a messenger from the Queen arrived and presented a letter to Uta, who then brought it up to Ciel who was currently doing paperwork in his office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," the bored sounding voice of Ciel said from inside. Uta walked in.

"A message from the queen, young master." Oh man how he hated calling this boy that title. He handed the letter to Ciel who quickly opened it.

As Ciel read the letter, his eyes appeared to get larger and filled with more anger.

"I can't believe it...there's _more!"_ He quickly stood up, slamming the letter down onto the desk.

"More what, sir?"

" _Strange people roaming the streets!_ The Queen is too kind for her own good. Uta, fetch Sebastian for me this instant!" Uta quickly brought Sebastian back to Ciel's room.

"Yes Bocchan?"

"Four more! They're coming in an hours time. Prepare the rooms please." The Earl sat back down in his chair and went back to doing paperwork to distract himself. "Uta! Please wait by the door to greet the new... _guests_.."

Uta rushed down the stairs, passing Touka.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"New guests, like us, are coming. Gather the others later, we'll have to discuss what's going on here." She nodded and got back to work, not wanting to be scolded again by Sebastian.

The guests soon arrived in their carriage and stepped out. An auburn haired man stepped out first and screamed "PASTA~"

Oh no.

 **Author's Note:** So apparently I actually had part of this chapter already done, so I just decided to finish it up. Let me know if I should continue writing this or not. Thanks~


End file.
